<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light-Headed by MadamBiscuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911939">Light-Headed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit'>MadamBiscuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BlackxZamasu, Blamasu Week, Blamasu Week 2020, M/M, Yaoi, blamasu, goku Black x Zamasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the mortals enjoy about beaches?  Black and Zamasu go to find out.  The instincts of Black's body know what to do, but Zamasu needs a little . . . assistance. (Goku Black x Zamasu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goku Black/Zamasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light-Headed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Blamasu Week 2020 using the prompt “Summer”.</p><p>Art was created especially for this story by @vampirarts on Twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>“So this is a beach.”  Black folded his arms across his chest as he stared out over the ocean’s rolling waves.  “It’s actually far more visually pleasing than I had imagined.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree.  The photos did not do it justice – but that is typical of something created by a mortal, is it not?  How could we expect a mortal to accurately capture the beauty of nature?”  Zamasu pulled at the neck of his shirt a bit, trying to allow some heat to escape.</p><p>While killing mortals in the town nearby, as well as many towns prior to this, they kept seeing posters and magazines and whatnot talking about beach vacations and showing images of beautiful blue water and white-sand coasts.  Something about that piqued their curiosity and they found themselves searching for a similar location.  Luckily they did not have to go far.  It was terribly hot in this area due to the season called ‘Summer’ on this planet, so they didn’t want to spend too much time in the heat. </p><p>“It is lovely, but perhaps we should go back to the cabin to cool off.  We are not aptly dressed for this heat.”  Zamasu fanned himself with his hand.  Even if the heat could not kill him, surely it could kill Black.  Wouldn’t that be an embarrassment powerful enough to follow him into the afterlife?  Perishing from extreme temperatures?</p><p>But Black did not respond to him.  He was too transfixed watching the waves swell and crash against the sand.  Surely he must feel extremely warm with the colors he wore under such an intense sun.  “Zamasu?”  The God tilted his head as he approached the false Saiyan, “Surely you are not ignoring me.”</p><p>“Ah, no.  I lost myself for a moment there.”  Black shook his head as if trying to refocus himself, “Something about seeing the water makes me want to take a swim.  That’s what the mortals in the pictures were doing, yes?  This body must have done that sort of thing in the past.  Why don’t you change our clothes into swim shorts like in the pictures and we can enjoy the ocean.”  He cracked a small smile as he finally looked at his partner, “Wouldn’t that be nice?  We can cool off in the water from this unbearable heat.  It’s much too far to fly home right now – we may overheat and faint before we get there.”</p><p>He did have a point that it was quite a distance back to their cabin.  They really needed to set up more bases since this planet was quite vast.  Still . . . “You mean with no shirt and our legs not fully covered?”  He looked around at the desolate beach.  There weren’t any mortals that he could see or hear, but . . . but . . . “Isn’t that quite indecent?”  Zamasu rubbed at his arms instinctively at the idea of being so exposed.</p><p>“Is it?  There isn’t anyone around – we killed them all.”  Black smirked this time and licked his lips, his hands closing into fists briefly as he dropped his arms down by his sides, “Come on, it’s not so bad.  Just change our clothes and we’ll swim together.  I’m sure you’ll forget all about your worries.  Besides, the water will cover you, won’t it?”  Black went to his lover and placed his hands lightly on his shoulders. He could feel the heat emanating from the god’s dark overcoat, “Even if you’re immortal, this heat will certainly get to you.  I don’t want to see you faint.”  He offered Zamasu a softer expression, staring into those uneasy silver eyes.</p><p>Zamasu still looked quite skeptical, but he did raise a hand and used his power to change Black into some red swimming shorts like he’d seen in the pictures.  “Something like this, right?” </p><p>Save for the shorts, Black was devoid of all other clothes, even shoes.  The sweat over his skin gave him a shine from the sun and defined every curve of muscle that could be seen.  Zamasu found his eyes roaming over every inch of his lover’s body and admiring just how wonderful it looked.  Something like this really was inappropriate, wasn’t it?  How did it not bother Black?  They were the same, yet he did not have such a high level of modesty. </p><p>“There is no way I could wear such a thing.  Surely you understand.”  It was hot and he could feel sweat coating his skin beneath his clothing and slipping down the sides of his face, but he simply could not show so much skin!</p><p>“You say you cannot wear it, yet you have no qualms about eying me from head to toe.”  Black licked his lips once more as he ran his hands down over his own chest, “Ahhh, I already do feel considerably better, though.  Just being rid of so much clothing has done wonders.”  It did feel quite strange to be outside in so little cloth, but who was around to see him aside from Zamasu?  He loved it when he caught the god staring.  Zamasu was clinging to his modest ways, but how long would he last in these extreme conditions?</p><p>“Th-that’s . . . I was merely looking at how indecent you are!  That mortal body is corrupting your mind!”  Zamasu folded his arms and turned his head away, but it felt like his body was on fire from the sun.  Maybe there was some shade he could sit in somewhere.</p><p>“Is it?  Isn’t <em>your</em> mind the one being corrupted?”  Black grinned when Zamasu quickly shot him a glare, “Fine, fine.  Suit yourself.  You’ll change your mind and join me once you realize this heat is unbearable.”  Black shrugged and walked down to the water.  It already felt fantastic to have the waves lapping at his feet after standing atop that hot sand.  “The water is quite cool!  I believe this is salt water, though, so it isn’t potable.” </p><p>“Ah, is that so?”  Zamasu sat down on the beach.  Even the ground felt quite hot.  This was sand, yes?  He hadn’t really felt it before.  They’d seen it many times during their journey across the universes, but he’d not yet had a moment to stop and truly inspect it.</p><p>The god grabbed a handful of it and held his palm upright as he opened his fingers and watched the particles blow away in the breeze.  “How peculiar . . . it’s almost like dirt in a way.”  He didn’t really have the brain capacity at the moment to think too deeply about it.  Even as he looked back out at Black, who was quite far out in the water by now, it felt like his vision was becoming blurred.  “Is the air becoming murky from the heat?  Is such a thing possible?”  From the humidity, maybe?  He was not well-versed in how weather and temperature could affect visibility.</p><p>Far enough out that his feet no longer touched the sandy ocean floor, Black dove beneath the surface to see what it looked like . . . but of course the salt water immediately stung his eyes and forced him to resurface again.  “Ah, that was not wise of me, was it?”  He blinked multiple times, allowing tears to form in his eyes to cleanse them naturally.  As he did, he glanced back toward the beach where Zamasu had been standing.  It was difficult to see him with blurred vision, but it looked like he was . . . sitting?  No . . . he was lying down?  “Zamasu?”  He called back to the beach as his vision slowly cleared up, but there was no response.  “Zamasu!?”  Had he actually fainted from the heat?</p><p>Regardless of his immortality, something about seeing him lying on the ground and knowing he was certainly not sleeping made his blood run cold.  “Zamasu!”  He quickly shot up from the water and flew toward the beach in a hurry before landing beside his partner.  “Zamasu . . .”  His eyes were open and he was breathing heavily.  Why was he still being so stubborn?  Was he truly that bothered by the idea of exposing so much skin in an open area?  Was he really so worried that someone might see?</p><p>“Nn . . . ahhh . . . Za . . .”</p><p>He looked so pitiful.  His lips parted a bit, his eyes barely open, his hands opening and closing against the sand beneath him.  He was absolutely drenched in sweat, too.  He prattled on about indecency, but wasn’t this far worse?</p><p>“I must go against your wishes, my love.  I don’t like to see you this way.  Even if you cannot die, I don’t want you to suffer, either.”  Black gripped the front of Zamasu’s coat and pulled on it to pop the button off.  He then made quick work of untying the blue sash so he could remove both the sash and coat.  “Surely even removing that much already feels better, yes?”  Of course Zamasu did not respond.  Black watched his chest rise and fall with weak breaths for a moment and he looked into those confused, barely-open eyes.  “What a mess you are, my love.”  Was it wrong that something about that expression turned him on a bit?  Was it because he looked so helpless and weak?  It was cruel to see it that way, but . . . a panting, weak Zamasu was a treat for the eyes if he did not consider his suffering.</p><p>He next removed his boots, then unfastened his shirt and lifted him up to properly remove it.  “Just the pants.”  He could see the weak panic in Zamasu’s eyes, but this was all necessary.  He was panicking and worrying for no reason.  Any mortal who happened to see his lovely naked body would be immediately sent to the afterlife.  “Don’t you feel better already?”  Holding Zamasu against him now, Black used a free hand to yank his pants down his legs, then stood up with his love cradled in his arms.  “Let’s get you in the water.  You should have just come with me, you know.  With you as weak as you are now, you can’t even make swim shorts to cover up.  Isn’t this worse?”  He smiled, though, as he carried him out into the water until it was deep, yet still shallow enough that the water only came to about the middle of his thighs.  Black then sat down with his legs tucked up underneath him.</p><p>Black sat quietly for a moment and held Zamasu in the water, his eyes studying the god’s face as he cooled off.  There was only the sound of waves, seagulls, and the breeze rustling the palm fronds.  It really was nice and would be significantly better when the weather wasn’t so hot.</p><p>“Hnn . . . Zamasu . . .”  The Kai turned his head to get a better look at Black, “Thank you.  I’d rather not have been stripped down, but . . . I do feel considerably better.”  How did humans survive in such treacherous heat!?  Was it really simply a matter of his attire?  It was as though the weather itself coerced people to dress provocatively. </p><p>“I told you, didn’t I?  And who is around to see, hm?  The fish in the water, I suppose.  Would you like me to kill them for laying eyes upon you?”  He chuckled as Zamasu threw him a half-hearted glare, then lowered him so he could sit on the ocean floor himself.  “I wouldn’t mind returning here every now and then.  It feels refreshing.”</p><p>“Does it?  My skin feels strange in this water.  I don’t know that I’m particularly fond of it.”  Zamasu scrunched up his face at the feeling of sand against his bare bottom.  “This seat isn’t exactly comfortable, either.”  He lifted a hand to produce a pair of shorts for himself, but Black quickly grabbed hold of it.</p><p>“Ah, no . . . no one can you see you aside from me.  Why waste the strength?”  Moving quickly, Black pulled Zamasu up onto his lap so the god was straddling his thighs under the water, “There we go.  You know . . . it was cruel of me to think it before, but your face while you struggled with the heat was quite lovely.”</p><p>“What is this nonsense you’re saying?”  Zamasu tried to ignore the tingling in his cheeks from such an obscene position.</p><p>“Your narrowed eyes, your panting, your soft grunts, and your helplessness . . . all of it looked absolutely delicious.  It took quite a lot of willpower to keep from ravishing you in such a state.”  Black wrapped both arms around Zamasu and gave him a squeeze for a moment, his body craving the feeling of his lover pressed against him.  It had been a few days since they’d last had sex and he was feeling withdrawals from it.  Was that normal?  Was this how mortals felt?  Is this why they bore so many children?</p><p>“. . . you found sexual pleasure in my suffering?  How kind of you.  You’re sounding quite like a mortal today, Zamasu.”  The god narrowed his eyes, but found that his heart had begun to pound in response to their proximity . . . and to the lack of clothing.</p><p>He’d be lying to himself if he said he was not attracted to Black’s mortal body.  He had a lovely skin tone and physique and those black eyes had a mysteriousness to them.  Still, to hear that his state of overheating was a turn-on was a bit . . .</p><p>“I made sure to take care of you first and foremost, did I not?  If I truly did not care for your wellbeing and happiness, I would have simply had my way with you on the beach.”  Black purred as he nuzzled Zamasu’s cheek and dragged his tongue over his skin.  Normally Zamasu had a sweet flavor, but this time it was a bit salty.  Was that from his sweat or had some of the ocean water splashed up on his face?</p><p>“W-what are you doing?  Even now I still feel light-headed and you’re already trying to start trouble?”  Zamasu put a hand up to his own forehead and rubbed at it a bit, “We really ought to go back.  Perhaps I should lie down for a while.”</p><p>“No.”  Black pursed his lips and tongued at the potara earring hanging from his partner’s ear.</p><p>“What do you mean?  What has come over you?”</p><p>“I want to play with you.  How can I resist you when you’re undressed and seated atop my lap?  If I could easily rid myself of these shorts-“</p><p>“Zamasu.”  The god cut him off, his hands rising from the water to rest over both of Black’s cheeks so he could sternly look him in the eyes . . . or rather, he <em>wanted</em> to look him sternly in the eyes, but something about them made him lose his words for a moment, “You . . . you . . . you should not say such indecent things.  Remember who you are.”</p><p>“I know quite well who I am, Zamasu.  You and I have the same soul.  We are of the same ilk.  However . . . this body has its desires and I know quite well that you have also grown to enjoy such things.  Why do you deny yourself the pleasure, hm?”  The corner of his lips tugged upward into a smirk as his arms loosened their hold around his lover so he could grip his hips instead.  “Even if you truly are still light-headed from the heat, I’ll be more than happy to do all the hard work for you.  All you need to do is enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“You really want me to simply sit here while you use me to pleasure yourself?”  Zamasu arched a brow.</p><p>“. . . I would pleasure you as well, of course.”  Black muttered the words as though he understood the foolishness of his suggestion.</p><p>“I ought to punish you for even thinking I’d allow you to do such a thing.  And with me fully unclothed where anyone could see.  What sort of things are going through your mind?  I’ve humored many of your strange desires before, but this is a bit much, isn’t it?”  Though the words from his mouth were negative, his heart was beating a bit faster as he felt Black massaging his hips. </p><p>“No one can see beneath the water – not this far out.”  He stared up into those brilliant silver eyes for a moment before swiftly pulling his hands out the sides, scooping up some water, and promptly dumping it over Zamasu’s head to wet what hair he had.</p><p>“What are you doing?  This water is not the same as the water in our bath!  Now my hair will feel disgusting!”  Zamasu touched at the wet Mohawk, his mouth setting into a deep frown as the hair stuck to his head. </p><p>But Black just smirked all the while, his lips actually cracking open to a full grin eventually, “My, you look even more delicious with your hair wet.  So many times after we bathe, I just want to ravish you again.”  Black leaned forward and flicked his tongue over one of his lover’s nipples, delighting in the soft gasp it elicited from him, “Normally you have a bit of a sweet flavor, but this time it is salty from the water.”</p><p>Zamasu stared down into those deep black eyes as the false Saiyan continued his assault on his chest.  “Bastard.  What kind of bizarre, obscene things are you saying?”  But it felt good.  It felt quite good.  The water had also felt good, despite all of his fussing.  It was unbearably hot outside and the water had cooled his skin.  They could always just shower off properly once back at the cabin, right?</p><p>“Hmmm, you sound so angry and yet your face is so red.  Will you tell me it’s still from the heat?”  Gripping Zamasu’s hips tightly, Black began to grind upward against him briefly before releasing his grip and once more wrapping his arms around the other man, “Or will you tell me the truth?”  He licked his lips as he looked up into the eyes of his partner.  He could see the embarrassment in them and knew it would be difficult for him to admit that he was turned on by such things.</p><p>“It . . . it is most certainly from the heat.”</p><p>“Shall I submerge you entirely this time?”</p><p>“<strong><em>Do not</em></strong>!!”  Zamasu quickly gripped Black’s shoulders to prevent him from forcing him under, “What is this strange mood you are in?”</p><p>“I always feel this way around you, Zamasu.  I love your intense reactions to everything.  Was I that way once before?  I cannot recall it.  But . . . this body always loves to play with you and it desires you every moment of every day.  Who am I to say no to such a craving?”  With his eyes still locked with those of Zamasu, Black once against stuck out his tongue and slowly ran it up the center of the god’s chest.  He watched Zamasu’s quivering lower lip, his uncertain silver eyes, and the way his ears drooped from defeat.  He’d give in to his own desires eventually – Black just needed to loosen him up a bit.</p><p>Zamasu stared down at him for a long moment as he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his racing heart.  He knew quite well that Black desired him often.  Those eyes of his betrayed his emotions and his thoughts all-too-well sometimes.  “Your actions would be considered most sinful if you were not a god.”  He whispered the words as he slid one hand from Black’s shoulder to grip the hair at the back of the man’s head and yank it back.  He then leaned the short distance down to press their lips together.</p><p>He could taste the salt from the seawater on Black’s lips and he wasn’t too crazy about it, but he tried to push that to the back of his mind.  He only broke the kiss as he felt Black smile against his lips.  “What are you smiling about?”  He pressed his forehead against the other’s, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>“About you.  I always know how to make you cast aside your worries of indecency . . . I can always get you to do what I want you to do.”  Black practically purred as the last word left him, his hands wandering up the Kai’s back just to feel his wet body beneath his fingers.  He craved that feeling of Zamasu beneath him, Zamasu calling his name, Zamasu whining and moaning and whimpering for him . . . at times he almost felt feverish with desire.  Was this what the mortals always felt for the gods, or was his adoration for his own former body just that intense?</p><p>“You think you can always get me to do whatever you want?”  Zamasu wasn’t too happy with that statement ,”You seem a bit too proud of yourself.  The truth is that I can also control <em>your</em> behavior and bend you to <em>my</em> will.  For you see . . . you desire me far more than I desire you and that is a weakness that I can manipulate.”  He licked the tip of Black’s nose, mimicking the false Saiyan’s earlier actions.</p><p>“A weakness?  In the end, it is always I who dominates the situation.  Your strength is nothing in comparison to mine.”  Though Zamasu’s words were a bit irritating, his actions were nothing but enticing and Black began to roll his hips a bit to grind his erection up against the god’s ass.  “Why don’t you remove these shorts with your power and I can remind you who is truly in control, hm?”  The hand in his hair held his head in place, preventing him from tilting his face forward to bite at Zamasu’s lower lip.  He settled for simply staring into those eyes which were only a mere inch or two from his own.</p><p>“No.  I’ll remove them when I am ready to do so.” Zamasu released his hold on Black’s hair, amused at the frustrated pout that replaced the man’s usual cocky smirk. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘no’?  I can see quite clearly that you’re also excited.  You cannot possibly expect me to believe that you don’t want to feel me inside of you.”  Black’s hands tightly gripped the god’s hips once more.</p><p>“Of course I do – but this will advance on <em>my</em> terms.  You seem to have forgotten that you are not my superior and you do not control me.  You are the one with the mortal body.”  Zamasu moved his hips in a circular motion, the water sloshing around them as he rubbed his rear over Black’s very obvious erection.  “Do you like that, Zamasu?  Does it feel nice?”</p><p>“It does.  It would feel better if the clothes were not in the way, though.”  Black spoke through grit teeth as he dug his fingers into the god’s skin.  “You are only able to get away with this because I am allowing it.  What is stopping me from taking you up on the beach and just having my way with you?”  The image that idea conjured up was magnificent and he had half a mind to do just that if Zamasu insisted upon denying him.</p><p>“I should hope the very thought of making me hate you would be enough to stop you from doing such a thing.”  Zamasu used his knees to lift himself up a bit higher when he felt Black’s grip loosen on his hips.  “As much as the idea may excite you, you would never really do anything against my will . . . would you?”   He draped an arm over Black’s shoulder, his hand coming to rest on the shoulder on the other side as he stared down at the other man.</p><p>“No.  I would not do such a thing.  I would not want to compromise our relationship.”  Though there were times where he wondered if this stolen body felt the same.  He’d had many moments already where he desired to force himself upon Zamasu . . . he desired to do unspeakable things to him that Zamasu would likely never agree to . . . why did he have such desires?  Would he one day act upon them in a blind moment of passion?  Hopefully that fear would not come to pass.</p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t.”  Zamasu closed the gap between them to kiss his lover as he once more lowered himself onto his lap and resumed his slow circular motion.</p><p>Black’s hands wandered up and down Zamasu’s back as his desperation for sex grew.  Why did he insist upon being difficult?  Was it because of what he said?  “Zamasu . . .”  He whispered their shared name against Zamasu’s lips, his brows furrowing with frustration.  “Take them off.  I need more than this.  I need more.”  His heart was pounding so loud it was almost deafening.  Could Zamasu feel him trembling with need?  This body did not have any patience to speak of, so why did Zamasu continue to demand it?</p><p>“You need more?”  Zamasu gave him a chaste kiss as he now held Black’s face in both hands, “What a sinful body you’ve possessed.  Desiring intercourse so strongly . . . are you not ashamed of it?”  He removed a hand and pointed to the water below, making the swim shorts vanish beneath him.  “And what do you say for that, my love?”</p><p>Black heard the question, but only a soft groan left his lips from the feeling of skin against skin when he opened his mouth to thank him.</p><p>“Heh . . . I suppose that will suffice as gratitude.”  Zamasu reached behind as he lifted himself up from Black’s lap.  He grasped the other man’s length and gave it a few short strokes before positioning it at his entrance and carefully pressing the head inside.</p><p>Too slow.  Black gripped Zamasu’s hips once more and forcefully pulled him down to sheath his entire length in one swift motion.  This elicited a sharp yelp from Zamasu and a pleased moaned from Black.  “That’s it.  That’s more like it.”  One hand left the god’s hip to move back up to his back and pull him against his own chest, “I love to be inside you.  I love feeling your muscles contracting around me.  I love to feel your smaller body against me.  I love your voice.”</p><p>Zamasu furrowed his brows in anger at the very abrupt intrusion, but his expression softened as Black spoke.  His words were obscene and embarrassing, even though no one else was around to hear.  Though as vulgar as they were, something about his soft and breathy tone was endearing in a way.  “Do you hear yourself?”</p><p>“Yes . . . do <em>you</em> hear me, though?”  Black smiled up at him as he lifted the god up with ease and pulled him back down, marveling at how much easier it was to lift him beneath the water.  Perhaps they ought to make use of the ocean or other bodies of water more often.  Once all mortal life was extinguished, Zamasu should have no fear of being seen in such a compromising state.  There was no sense in worrying anyhow, really.</p><p>“Yes.  You should be ashamed of your words.”  Zamasu used his legs on the ocean floor as leverage to assist Black and bounce himself up and down along the man’s length.  Everything certainly felt considerably easier and different in water.  He didn’t particularly dislike it . . .</p><p>“Yet I am not ashamed at all.  I love saying such things to you and watching that lovely skin turn red just for me.  Do you accept me as I am?  Do you accept these vulgarities, my love?”  Black placed a short trail of kisses up the center of Zamasu’s chest, groaning softly as the god bounced up and down on his length.  Something about Zamasu helping to lift himself and force himself back down made this position more erotic.  It was different than when Black was the one thrusting inside of him . . . in this position, Zamasu was actively taking the false Saiyan’s cock inside of him and something about that stirred up wild feelings within him.</p><p>“I should not accept them.  I should scold you.  I should punish you.”  Zamasu’s words were laced with desire as he leaned more against his lover, his body continuing to move at a steady rhythm.</p><p>“All of these things are true.”  Black nipped at Zamasu’s jaw and then his ear, “And yet you <em>do</em> accept it.  You embrace it.  You crave it just as I do.  Isn’t that so, Zamasu?”  He whispered the words, finishing his question with a breathy groan as he moved one hand to wrap it around the god’s length so that as he bounced on Black’s cock, he would thrust into his hand as well.</p><p>“Ha-ah!”  Zamasu’s eyes widened as he quickly gripped Black’s shoulders for support.</p><p>“Don’t you crave it?  Don’t you desire it?  You love it when I touch you . . . when I kiss you . . . when I fill you up inside.”  Black chuckled into Zamasu’s ear when he heard the god whimper.  “The sounds that leave your lips only make me want you even more.  How can one creature be so perfect?  Surely I was not so perfect before I’d abandoned my original body.  You are different.  You are special.”  He knew all the right words to say and all of the buttons he needed to push to make the immortal god melt against him.</p><p>It worked, too.</p><p>Zamasu was a whimpering mess, now leaning against Black as he was barely able to continue moving his legs.  The sensation inside him, the hand on his length, and that sultry voice in his ear were an intense combination that he couldn’t withstand for very long.</p><p>“What’s this?  Are you feeling weak?  Isn’t it easier to lift yourself in the water?”  Black grinned as he began thrusting upward to keep up their pace.  “Are you perhaps feeling light-headed again?”  He knew exactly what it was – his words and actions were the cause of this and it made him beam with pride.  Still, he did wish he could move faster.  Everything underwater was like moving in slow-motion!  “Hold on tightly to me, my love.  I have a better idea.” </p><p>He hated to pause for a moment, but moving so slowly and not being able to feverishly fuck the Kaioshin was driving him a little crazy.</p><p>Stopping his movements, yet not removing himself from Zamasu, Black stood up from the water still holding onto his other self.  “Wrap your legs loosely around me, Zamasu.”  He did feel a little gross from the seawater, but the heat of the air and sun didn’t feel as harsh since he was still wet from the ocean.  “Are you okay?”  He couldn’t help but smirk at the dazed and embarrassed expression on Zamasu’s face.  The water only came up to about the middle of his thighs, so both of them were now fully exposed.  “You need not worry about anything else right now.  Give all of your attention to me.”</p><p>Black tightly gripped Zamasu’s ass, relishing in the way his fingers sank into him.  Zamasu was built flawlessly, wasn’t he?  What a perfect god.  “Now then . . . where were we?  Oh, right.”  He laughed a bit at his own cheesy joke as he lifted Zamasu a bit and then pulled him back down onto himself, setting into a considerably faster pace than what they’d been able to achieve in the water.  “I can’t stroke you like this . . . why don’t you stroke yourself, hm?”  Black licked his lips, taking great pleasure in the flushed face and wide eyes of his lover, “Touch yourself while I fuck you, Zamasu.”</p><p>Zamasu shuddered, “Such vulgar words . . . so indecent.  I couldn’t possibly-“</p><p>“Shhhh . . . just do it.  You know you need it.  Let me see you act indecent.”  The thought of it was enough to make his breathing shallow.  Or was that simply from exertion?  It didn’t matter.  He wanted to see Zamasu let himself go.  He loved his face when he finally gave in and allowed ecstasy to cross it.  “Let me hear your pleasured cries and see your eyes roll back in your head.  I want to feel your body trembling in my arms.”  His own body was already trembling as he continued to thrust into his lover while standing.  Thank goodness this body had such immense physical strength and Zamasu was quite light in weight.</p><p>“How can you . . . hahh . . . say such things?”  Out in the open.  Anyone could hear them or see them, yet Black continued to increase in his vulgarity.  Still . . . as much as Zamasu wanted to stay quiet, it was growing more difficult by the second.  “Hnn . . . Zamasu . . .”</p><p>“Touch yourself . . . don’t you want to feel that sweet release?  That peak of pleasure?  Let me watch you.”  He nuzzled the god’s cheek as he leaned against him, “Only I can see.  You can show your truest and most crude self to me.”</p><p>Zamasu pressed his forehead against that of Black as he looked down between them at his own neglected length.  In broad daylight like this . . . Black was making him succumb to such mortal desires too often these days.  “You are truly awful.”  But despite his words, Zamasu kept one hand on Black’s shoulder while the other hand slipped away to instead wrap itself around his own cock and stroke it in time with Black’s movements.</p><p>“There you go.  Doesn’t it feel wonderful, my love?  Look how red your face is . . . just let go of your worries.”  Black looked directly into those half-lidded silver eyes, though every now and then he did glance down between them to watch Zamasu touch himself.  How erotic!  His mouth agape, his hooded eyes, the seawater still dripping down from his soaked hair . . . what a divine mess he was! “Hnn ahh . . . Zamasu . . . your beauty is too much.”  He gripped the god’s ass tighter, pulling him down against him to meet his thrusts as he tried to watch Zamasu’s actions as well.</p><p>The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin was mostly covered by the sound of the waves crashing around them, but neither likely would have noticed it anyhow.  They were both lost in each other’s eyes, mouths open, all manner of embarrassing moans and groans and yelps leaving them as each gripped the other’s skin tightly.</p><p>. . . until finally they reached that peak of pleasure one after the other and Black sank clumsily back to his knees on the ocean floor.</p><p>“Hahhh . . . you’re not heavy, though the closer I got to orgasm, the more difficult it became to continue holding you.”  Black chuckled softly and kissed Zamasu’s forehead before finally pulling out of him.  “Ah, perhaps this way the water will help clean you a bit . . .”  He’d forgotten to pull out of his lover before finishing.  Finishing inside of him was far more pleasing, so it was okay every now and then, right?</p><p>“Truly awful.  The worst.  That body has corrupted you beyond redemption, my careless other self.”  But as always, his words and his actions were not at all aligned and Zamasu leaned against his lover while still seated atop his thighs, “Let us return to the cabin and have a nice bath together.”</p><p>“A bath . . . perhaps dress in only loose-fitting robes afterward.”  Black continued the thought as he brushed Zamasu’s wet hair away from his eyes.</p><p>“And then we can prepare some tea.”</p><p>“And relax for the rest of the day.”</p><p>The two exchange soft smiles, having briefly forgotten they were still seated out in the ocean.  It didn’t matter, really.  They could do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted.</p><p>“At least now I know the cure for your light-headedness.”  Black smirked as he lifted a flustered and irritated Zamasu out of the water and shot up into the air to take them both home . . .</p><p>. . . both of them still fully naked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>